Deadly Double
by theAkuRokuFaNaTiC
Summary: When the lines of two opposing sides are forced, there is war. Chess is no different. The King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook. And of course, the loyal and dispensable pawn. Strategies are made. Luck pushed. Tricks played. -Mentions of USUK, GerIta, RusFin, FrUK, SpaMano, SuFin, DenNor.


It is not hard to imagine war as a chess game. There is the King, quite obviously both the strongest and most vulnerable piece in the game. The Queen, swift and deadly, able to move most anywhere; the King is as dependent on her as she is on him. Of course, the Bishop is the devout one, the just one, the pious one. Knights are wise and sturdy, trusted by royalty. And the Rooks are the ones to keep the castle safe; they are the Castle with strong walls and high towers.

As much as he hates to admit it, Ivan knows that the pawns are also important. They willingly throw away their petty existence for their Kings; they go head-first into a battle that they know that they cannot win.

Ivan also hates to admit that he is not the King in this war. It is Alfred, America to be technical. His strength is unmatched, and he is also a leader (even if it is a terrible leadership that he shows). Ivan also knows who the Queen is. England is known for his resourcefulness; he is quick and sure, not one to toy with his opponents.

The Bishop would be Francis. Because the religious leaders are always the ones to fight off their sexual desires for the Queen. Her beauty is unmatched, overpowering his established morals. The patron of his church turns to a God, knowing full well that he does not wish for a solution to quelch his ever-growing curiosity for the royal woman. And France has gone back and forth with England; they play a game of cat-and-mouse, both aware and tempting the other.

But in the end, England refuses to be anyone but America's. And the Bishop turns once more to theology.

Perhaps China could be the Knight. They are the wisest chess pieces, yet they are underestimated. Most think that Knights are fools, picked only to be in their position soley based on strength. And there is no doubt that China is strong - his small body deceives people too often to be humorous. Yet the Asian is much more than strong; he stays quiet most of the time, analyzing and evaluating both his allies and his opponents. He knows where and how to hit, and he does so without hesitation.

Does Ivan consider himself the Rook? Not really. He is not willing to protect the King or his Queen or her Bishop. He is not willing to house the Knight and his horse. And he Most certainly does not voluntarily protect America or his England or his France; he will not house China and his panda. The thought itself is revolting.

Russia also knows who the opposing side is. They do not have the same meanings as the Allies, but are still predictable.

Germany is the King, yet he is also a puppet; he calls no shots, he wins no fight by himself. He takes orders from others, higher Kings than he, and pretends that he is wise enough to devise such a thing.

The Queen puzzled Ivan. Japan, the elegant one. The fearless one. The deadly one. The pretty one. He is mistaken as sweet by his eyes, chocolate orbs full of false innocence. And at one time, they might have very well have been. War corrupts, and the lovely Queen is not exempt from such a fate.

The King and Queen do not have to be romantically interested, not at all. For Germany and Japan, it is a fight of power through a common goal. Both want to control the world and are quite aware that they might very well face each other in an upcoming battle.

The Bishop is Feliciano. The Italian is too kind for war, too stupid for battle. And yet, he tries, due to his hopeless pining after the fierce King. They have had their flames of romance, and each time the King is disgusted in his actions. Still, Italy stands behind Germany like a moth to a fire. He would take a bullet, should Ludwig instruct it so. The Bishop is always the tortured one.

Prussia, despite his arrogance, is a Knight. He takes orders well, listens to his younger brother as if he is talking to royalty, and performs his instructed duties perfectly. He is not stupid - Gilbert knows his limits and pushes them without breaking. But every empire crumbles, and Prussia's is soon coming.

There is a reason why America will win and not Germany. Though a terrible one, Ivan is the Rook. He offers strength and security; the Axis have no such thing. They look out for themselves, and this will be their downfall.

Russia knows who he'd be, if a choice were given to him. He'd be a King, Finland his Queen. The feisty and admittedly strong blonde would never agree to such a thing, of course. Belarus, dutiful and loyal, would agree quickly to being a Bishop. And, if he were to be compliant, Sweden would be a wonderful Knight. Strong Berwald, fearless Berwald, hopeless Berwald. Ukraine would be the Rook; she is weak at times, yet she is also comforting and safe.

Pawns. Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia. Denmark and Norway and Iceland. Hungary and Poland.

The three Baltics, captive against their will, would do anything to be rid of Ivan, and he knows it. They would die to escape their captor.

Denmark, a former King in his own right, would do anything if he thought it would get him to his former glory. And despite himself, Norway would follow Denmark to hell and back. Without hesitation or complaint. Of course, younger siblings always follow their elders, even without a military.

Hungary. If she thought that she could beat Prussia and reunite with Austria, she would do anything. Unfortunately, she is already a puppet under Germany. Her arms and legs move without her using one of her few brain cells.

Poland is nervous and lost, because Germany broke everything in between. If the blonde believed that he was against Germany, Ivan knows that he would do anything. Like Lithuania, he would be willing to die to rid himself of Germany and his camps.

It always comes down to who disposes of their Pawns in the most effective way; who doesn't get Checkmate.

England places a Rook right in front of Russia's Queen, smirking. "You're better at Checkers, you know," the blonde says without question. His accent is still tempting and flirtatious without meaning to be.

"Why do you say that?" Russia counters; he makes sure that his King is still tucked away in safety. Normally, he does not condone small talk while playing Chess, but it always throws Arthur's focus off.

"You always beat America with that Deadly Double thing. It doesn't quite work in Chess."

This time, Ivan smiles. "I like to treat my games like real life. You can always play Deadly Double."

Pausing to reconsider a move, England's lips tighten. "Is that so?"

"Da."

The two are silent for a moment, each contemplating what move they are going to use next. They have their opponent down to a science, as they are the only two who really appreciate the game of Chess. Russia places his Bishop diagonal from England's unprotected King. "Checkmate, Britain," he says cheerfully.

As habit, England looks over the board to make sure that Russia has in fact won. He has.

"Good game," they say in unison.

Before Arthur can get up, Russia smiles one of his most devious ones. "I was not kidding, Britain. Imagine Spain and South Italy. If you take one, it is not hard to take the other."

It does not take much for England to imagine Spain's death. Too good a thought for him. "Deadly Double," he mutters under his breath before leaving Ivan to clean up the Chess set. The Russian does so without complaint, humming under his breath as he does so.

**A.N.: I don't know. I got a new app on my iPod, and I totally got crazy on my writing. I was also reading my new book about unexplained mysteries of WW2. So, yeah. I don't own Hetalia, or my own chess set (except for we used to have this sweet glass set, but I always had to be the clear side instead of the cloudy one). Hope you guys enjoyed. Also, I listened to an array of operas and cello music while writing this. Ignore me. *shot***


End file.
